


miya or hinata

by arctomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pining Atsumu, everyone making fun of atsumu, family dinner at miyas, married osasuna, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctomi/pseuds/arctomi
Summary: monthly dinner at miya’s householdortwins arguing who should take whose last name
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250





	miya or hinata

“i’m pretty sure miya shoyo sounds better than hinata atsumu.”

“that’s where you’re wrong, brother. hinata atsumu is definitely better,” osamu argued back.

rintaro has been watching his husband and brother-in-law arguing about the subject for what felt like forever. at the beginning it was amusing but after 2 hours it started to bore him.

“how long will this keep on going,” he mumbled under his nose.

twins’ mother laughed at his remark. she knew how tiring her sons could be and for rintaro who has been enduring it since high school, she was honestly amazed with his patience toward them.

“they can keep goin' for days. you know how they are rin-chan,” the wrinkles around her eyes showing up as she smiled.

“sadly i do.”

he never understood how such a kind woman could be two idiots’ mother. even if they looked like her in terms of looks, they didn’t get an ounce of her character. maybe besides osamu’s patience (his twin didn’t count).

“they’re already talking about marriage when atsumu is too much of a coward to even confess to hinata-san.”

“i don’t think he will get courage anytime soon. ah, such a shame. hinata-chan is such an amazing person. i really wouldn’t mind havin’ him as a son-in-law,” she pouted. that was one of the habits twins got from her

“i’m not surprised, miya-san. he does have a good influence on atsumu.”

“rin-chan! i told you to call me azumi!”

“yes. sorry, mi— azumi-san,” he smiled at her and stood up from the chair he’s been sitting on for 2 hours. “i’ll help with the dinner.”

“next time you guys should invite hinata-chan to tag along,” azumi gave her son-in-law vegetables to chop.

“it would definitely be quieter.”

they both laughed. the conversation kept on going while they were preparing the dinner, not minding the twins arguing in the background. both of them learned to tune them out as if it was a white noise.

rintaro really liked coming to miya’s household. the atmosphere there was always lively and cheerful. he could still remember coming over after classes, studying at the table in the backyard and azumi-san’s cheesecake that she always made for them. or the time when both osamu and he came nervous, ready to tell his parents that they started dating. or his private visit to tell twins’ parents that he will be proposing to osamu soon.  
there were many happy memories related to miya’s house.

“samu! tsumu! dinner’s ready!” woman called out. twins ran into the kitchen in the matter of seconds. “take those dishes and put ‘em on the table. also call your father!"

“yes, mom!”

after whole family sat down at the table, the argument started again.

“miya shoyo,” atsumu mumbled under his nose. of course his twin wouldn’t let this go.

“hinata atsumu.”

“what is that about?” their father asked, already tired.

“whose last name sounds better,” rintaro sighed, giving up.

“why ya even arguin’ about that?” the older man snorted amused. “ya idiot ain’t even got balls to confess.”

“that’s what i’ve been saying.”

osamu chuckled at his husband’s words.

“hey! i do have balls to confess!” blond haired man tried defending himself. osamu sent him a doubtful look.

“you’ve been trying for almost 4 months now. you’re not foolin’ anyone.”

“ya gonna see! i’ll confess the next chance i get!”

“yeah, yeah. good luck with that,” he ignored his twin, putting more food on his plate.

atsumu pouted mumbling under his nose. quickly getting over it, he looked curiously at the pair instead.

“what do you want?” asked rintaro without turning his eyes from numerous dishes.

“how did ya decide on last name?”

“went with whatever sounded better,” rintaro shrugged. “osamu preferred miya rintaro to suna osamu and i’m not the one to disagree with him.”

“that’s why you should listen to me. hinata atsumu is better.”

“i gotta agree with yer brother on this,” their father cut in. “but first gather courage and confess.”

“i told ya i will!”


End file.
